El primer himno
by Mecherazo
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como surgió el primer himno? Pues con esta historia te voy a contestar (Songfic y one-shot)


**Mechero: Este es nuestro primer fic sobre los croods, me encantó esta película cuando la vi y hace unos días me acorde de ella y se me ocurrió escribir esta historia.  
Machetazo: Por favor, esta película es de lo más GAY posible.  
Mech: Pues bien que lloraste cuando la viste.  
Mach: Juraste que no lo dirías ¡JAMÁS!  
Mech: Pues no haber dicho lo que has dicho y ahora vamos con el relato.  
Mach: Se te olvidaba decir que los Croods pertenecen a Dreamworks. **

Era un día por la noche, los Croods se hallaban en el lugar el cual ellos llaman el mañana (es donde acaba la película de los croods), alrededor de una fogata pero faltaba un recién adquirido Crood: Guy.  
-¿Dónde estará Guy? Hace varias semanas que está muy raro, la última vez que le vi, estaba llevando las pieles de unos animales que habíamos cazado a su guarida y decía no se qué de que estaba haciendo unos nuevos inventos- pensaba Eep.

Entonces sin previo aviso, se oyó un gran estruendo en la guarida de Guy. Eep, se levanta como un acto reflejo producido por el ruido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –dijo la abuela sobresaltada.

-No lo sé pero viene de donde vive Guy –dijo Grug- Eep, acompáñame a ver qué pasa.

-Vale- dijo a su padre y ambos se dirigieron corriendo a cuatro patas hacia la guarida de Guy.

Cuando entraron en la casa de Guy, lo primero que vieron fue una gran polvareda que les provocó una pequeña tos y unos segundos después se disipó la polvareda y lo segundo que vieron fue a Guy aplastado por una serie de cachivaches que no comprendían.

–Eh, una ayudita- dijo Guy mientras estiraba el brazo para que le ayudaran a levantarle y Grug le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

En el lugar donde había estado Guy había unos objetos antes nunca vistos por ella.

–Guy, ¿Qué es estas cosas? -dijo Eep mientras los señalaba.

–Son mis últimos inventos, los acabó de terminar y ahora que lo pienso se lo tengo que enseñar a la familia. Id a la hoguera y decirles a los demás que en unos minutos voy a mostrarle que estado haciendo estás últimas semanas-dijo Guy.

Y como les dijo Guy, Eep y Grug se fueron a la hoguera y les contaron a los demás que Guy había hecho unos nuevos inventos que se le habían caído encima y que en unos momentos nos los mostrará. Al cabo de 5 minutos, apareció Guy con unos objetos envueltos en mantas para que al mostrárselos, se impresionarán aún más.

-Bien, lo primero es que estos objetos me han costado un gran esfuerzo y quiero que me deis vuestra sincera opinión.

Entonces quitó las mantas y mostró una batería compuesta por platillos hechos de piedras, un bombo, dos cajas y dos tom toms hechos con madera y con piel de animales como membrana, una guitarra con cuerdas hechas con lianas unidas a clavijas de piedra y con madera, unas maracas, una pandereta pero hecha con pieles de animales como membrana y de piedras como aros, una flauta hecha de piedra y un bajo con el mismo diseño de la guitarra pero más estirada.

-¿Qué son esos trastos del demonio?- dijo la abuela.

–Estos objetos los he llamado "instrumentos musicales"- dijo Guy enfatizando en lo de instrumentos musicales.

- ¿Ins..trumen…tos mu ..si …cales? – dijeron todos al unísono excepto Guy

-Sirven para hacer música- dijo Guy.

–¿Mú… si… ca?- dijeron todos igual que antes.

–Si es, ay, como explicarlo- dijo Guy mientras buscaba la forma para que lo entendieran- Grug ven aquí- dijo mientras se dirigía detrás de la batería.

-¿Yo?-dijo Grug, entonces se acercó hasta Guy.

-Bien Grug, golpea esto con la palma de la mano- dijo Guy mientras señalaba a unos de los platillos. – Vale.

Entonces lo golpeó y produjo un sonido que extraño a los croods pero no a Guy.

–Ahora ya os lo puedo explicar. La música es, mediante instrumentos musicales, hacer una combinación de ruidos como el que acabáis de oír para crear una sensación.

–Guaoo –dijeron los croods.

–Sí, cada instrumento tiene sus secretos para producir un ruido, la batería, que es el instrumento que ha tocado Grug, funciona mediante golpes y me gustaría que cada uno descubriera cada uno como funciona cada instrumento.

Así, Guy les dio a cada uno un instrumento para que aprendieran a tocarlo: Grug se quedó con la batería, Ugga se quedó con la flauta, Eep se quedó con el bajo, Thunk se quedó con la guitarra, la abuela se quedó con las maracas y Guy le dio a la pequeña, aún a riesgo de ser su mano izquierda mordida, la pandereta, la cual sujetaba con la boca.

Pero Eep se fijó en que Guy no tenía ningún instrumento.

-Oye Guy, ¿por qué no tienes un instrumento?- dijo Eep.

–Es que yo ya sé cómo funciona cada uno de ellos. Además, yo ya tengo mi instrumento favorito a buen recaudo.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Eep con curiosidad.

–Ya lo verás- dijo Guy con un aire de misterio.

Después de eso, cada miembro intentó descubrir cómo funcionaban sus respectivos instrumentos y tras unas tres semanas cada uno, no solo sabían cómo funcionaban sino que los tocaban con una maestría sin igual y al verlo Guy, les planteó una competición de música en la cual él sería el árbitro y vería quién es el que mejor toca su instrumento. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo pero para la próxima semana para que todos pudieran prepararlo.

A la semana siguiente, todos ya estuvieron listos para mostrar sus habilidades: el primero de todos fue Grug que tocó la batería que ni Dave Lombardo (batería de Slayer) lo pudiera superar. Después fue Eep que toco el bajo con una intensidad nunca antes vista en ella. Le siguieron Ugga con su armoniosa flauta, la abuela con un ritmo muy caribeño por parte de sus maracas, Thunk con su guitarra con un estilo más o menos de pop melódico y la pequeña Sandy la cual solo agitaba su pandereta.

Al acabar Guy los reunió a todos para decirles su veredicto:

-Bien tras ver vuestras decisiones, he decidido que el ganador es …. – dijo Guy mientras todos los croods se mordían las uñas de la tensión– Ninguno- concluyo Guy.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos. –¿Por qué?- preguntó Thunk.

–Porque esto, en realidad, era una prueba.

-¿Una prueba? -dijeron todos irritados.

–Sí, era una prueba para enseñaros que ninguno de nosotros por su cuenta, no somos nada pero juntos somos algo imparable, somos ¡los Croods!-dijo Guy animando a todos los presentes y para festejarlo, darle a la música- y cuando empieza a sonar el ritmo de la batería, Guy se da la vuelta.

–Guy ¿Qué haces?-dijo Eep.

–Recuerdas que te dije que tenía mi instrumento a buen recaudo pues es hora de enseñároslo. ¡Mi voz!- exclamó Guy y entonces se puso a cantar al ritmo de los otros croods.

I'm better  
So much better now  
I see the light, touch the light,  
We're together now

I'm better  
So much better now  
Look to the skies, gives me life  
We're together now

We've only just begun  
Hypnotised by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun. Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
(repeat)

When daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
Till it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
To see you coming, and  
We'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Lying here, staring up  
And you're looking down

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around

We've only just begun  
Hypnotised by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun. Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Esto hizo recordar a Eep todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que encontró a Guy: La destrucción de su cueva, aprender a vivir en el nuevo mundo, el fin del mundo, etc.

Al acabar todos fueron a felicitar a Guy por el gran uso de su voz. Pero a Eep le quedaba una duda.

-Oye Guy- dijo Eep.

-Sí Eep- dijo Guy.

-¿Qué es lo que acabamos de hacer?- dijo Eep

-Mi madre lo llamaba a esto canción- dijo Guy.

- Canción suena muy bonito- dijo Eep.

- Si pero esta canción es mucho más, esta canción cuenta lo que somos y simboliza nuestra historia por ello esto, no es una canción.

.-¿A no? –dijo Grug.

-No, a partir de ahora, esto es un "himno", una canción con la cual identificamos nuestros sentimientos y con la cual seremos conocidos a partir de ahora. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?- preguntó Guy.

-Sí – dijeron todos al unísono.

FIN

**-Mech:Así es, está es la historia de cómo se creó el primer himno de la historia pero el mundo no lo ha podido conocer.  
****-Mach: Hasta ahora.  
–Mech: Exacto, hasta ahora pero con esto nos despedimos, dejad vuestros reviews del fic para poder mejorar. Adiós.  
****-Mach: Pero antes de irnos, decir que la canción es Chasing the sun del grupo The Wanted y ahora hasta la próxima. Adiós.**


End file.
